Tshirt
by Ninsg Veen
Summary: Seth and ryan swimming in the pool, k.i.s.s.i.n.g. :p and yes that is most of the plot's goal... .


Disclaimer and Authors Note: I am sad I don't own anything that is related to The O.C. since I won't be able to actually put these two together. I am happy though, since now I won't have to justify /why/ both of them will have to give up on the women they used to love and love each other instead.

In short terms: fanfiction allows us to do anything with the characters, without the possibility to make it happen.

Summary: a little plotless fic about Seth and Ryan. Perhaps a little AU, since it doesn't concentrate along the lines of the X-mas episode. Of course, all FF writers write AU since it's all just a bunch of fiction... u get ma point

Rating: PG-13 warned for slash and possible limy-stuff

Feedback: please?

My! Am I boring in this AN :S

Anywayz enjoy!

'T-shirt' by Ninsg Veen

Everything was al so glamour-y. Ryan was happy that Seth created Chrishmukka, but it was still all so glittery. Even when Marissa got herself drunk and made him relive his past, he still thought that everything was so full of glamour.

One thing changed that though.

Seth was different in all of it. He was from a perfect family in a perfect town. But he was different then he was supposed to be.

Well, Ryan thought, he was definitely different then.

When Ryan had brought Marissa home and finally ended up in the pool house, he had found Seth there. He was sitting on the bed. When Ryan walked inside and wanted to toss his jacket on the bed Seth was sitting there looking up at him with a different kind of gleam in his eyes. Ryan knew instantly that Seth needed to talk. Seriously talk.

So that's what they did, talk. Though it was not exactly with sound or even motion. Seth stood up, walked his way and stopped before him. There he looked him in the eyes. And Ryan looked back. They stared at one another for a while when Seth finally spoke.

"How was your evening? You left with Marissa didn't you?" It wasn't an accusation. Ryan knew Seth was only making polite conversation, but the twitch of his lips when he spoke out Marissa's name was present and Ryan couldn't help himself when he spoke a little agitated.

"It wasn't all that great, Seth. And yes I did leave with Marissa. How are Summer and Anna?" Ryan saw Seth narrowing his eyes.

"They're fine/Ryan/."

They were silent for a bit. Ryan was about to apologise, when Seth beat him to it. To speaking that was. He took Ryan's arm and harshly pulled him outside.

"We are going swimming, my friend." And Ryan let Seth push him into the pool. He didn't have to pull Seth with him; he soon jumped in himself.

They splashed around with their clothes on for a while when they both agreed it was annoying to swim with.

Ryan pulled of his T-shirt after unbuttoning his blouse, tossing it aside, and watched Seth struggle with his. He laughed. And even though Seth murmured some not so kind comments at him, he also started laughing.

"Damnit Ryan, now I can't this thing off."

"You were the one who proposed swimming, you know." Seth sighed pulled his shirt back down again. Ryan swam towards Seth and pulled off his shirt in one movement.

"You really have got to teach me how to do that."

Normally Ryan would have ignored such comments. But at this moment he felt like being silly, so he continued on the subject.

"Well..." He began as he put his hands on Seth's hips without hesitating. "You grab the shirt here and..." Seth had held his hands above water as he watched intently how Ryan showed him just /how/ to pull of a shirt. Ryan's hands under water went upwards as he continued. "You pull it over your head like this." He had moved his hands from Seth's hips to his shoulders, resting them there.

"Owh I get it." He splashed his arms downwards and laid his hands on Ryan's hips, mimicking the movement he just made. Ryan let go of Seth's shoulders as he slid his hands across his chest towards his neck.

Both their hands fell into place. Ryan's on Seth's hips. Seth's on Ryan's shoulders. They were arm length apart as they stood there, silenced by all the movements made before.

"Uhm Ry... This might look a little strange to other people." Ryan narrowed his eyes but made no move to let go.

"I guess... Does it matter?" Seth narrowed his eyes as well and then shrugged.

Seth all of a sudden pulled Ryan from arm length to nose length. He wrapped his arms around Ryans shoulders and hugged him.

"We had a rough night, have we not my friend?" He said as he let go and began to swim towards the ladder of the swimming pool. "Mentally of course." He added looking back when he realised Ryan wasn't moving.

But Ryan stared back at him, a little dazed but with a wicked smile. Seth felt weird but strangely enough not uncomfortable.

"You wanna let it be a rough night?" Ryan said out of the blue. There was no way any of the innuendo's could go by unnoticed... on both sides.

Seth swum back and kept looking at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Why not.. I mean hasn't it always?"

The kiss that followed was not strange, not awkward and definitely not unpleasant. But something was missing.

And they both knew that it could not last forever. But it would last this moment, as long as they were here, together.

einde-

I know, it's a bit weird but yah well always wanted to do a s/r so well here it was.. hope u kinda enjoyed


End file.
